Up For Drabble
by dwilivia
Summary: A series of completed oneshot drabbles collected over time, with every pairing under the sun. We've got slash, we've got canon, and we've definitely done some off the wall. This time, we've churned out a whole iPod challenge! Enjoy!
1. Drabble List

Pairings

Ryella (once upon a dream, one time thing, stay with you)  
Rypay (king and queen, we should be lovers)  
Raylor  
Relsi (i'd lie)

Troyella (karma, I knew I loved you)  
Troypay (good help)  
Traylor  
Trelsi

Chadpay (unconventional, you know you love me, 4eva)  
Chaylor (never had a dream come true)  
Chelsi  
Chadella

Zepay (us against the world)  
Zeylor  
Zeyella  
Zelsi

Jayella  
Japay  
Jaylor  
Jelsi (do you believe in magic)  
Jarbus

Tryan (troy bolton and noise, kissing santa)  
Ryson (sexy mouth)  
Trad  
Jeke

Tayella (pretty girls play night kisses all day long. oh baby!)

I know we're not supposed to have lists as chapters. Big deal- I have one. I'm going to post drabbles I have written on HSM here, so er, those I have written so far have been placed right up there (the titles next to the pairing). So for those of you who hate certain pairings, you can just select the ones you read from the chapter selection thingy on your top right hand corner.

This list will be updated regularly when I post new drabbles. ALSO! I will very definitely be wishing to see some of you reviewing and posting me challenges, okay?

**NEW ADDITION AS OF 16th July**: (My favourites are in _italics_ )

I Knew I Loved You- Troyella_  
Once Upon a Dream- Implied Troyella, Hints of Ryella_  
I'd Lie- One-sided Ryelsi_  
We Should Be Lovers- Rypay (implied)_  
Not Falling Apart- Troypay  
Us Against The World- Zepay (implied)_4eva- Chadpay (Implied/ not clear)  
Do You Believe in Magic- Jelsi_  
Never Had a Dream Come True- Chaylor_  
Stay With You – Ryella (Implied)_

I wrote these for a self **iPod challenge** because I was feeling rather dry (in writing) these few days, so I put my iPod on shuffle and churned out these ten songs. XD

Enjoy! Review! Maybe I'll do another ten sometime!(:

Challenges are always accepted!(:

PS: I know some of the drabbles seem long, and some are like, just nicely 100 words. I was too lazy to rewrite or shorten some of them, yeah.

Love, dwilivia.


	2. Unconventional

Author: dwilivia

Title: Unconventional

Rating: PG 13

Word Count: 100

Summary: this is what happens when people force sharpay and chad to _try _to get along.

Authors Notes: yeah, _i _was shocked, too.

--

"I _hate _you, you self absorbed _drama freak!"_

"Well, you and your basketball _goons _certainly don't fare any better with me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" After the simultaneous replies came a long, long silence that made everyone else on the other side of the wall nervous.

"Think they've killed each other yet?"

Ryan snorted at Gabriella. "No."

"I'll have five on Sharpay." Troy said.

"Ten on Chad." Zeke mumbled.

"SHHHH!" Taylor hushed. The whole gang crept to the wall edge and peeped over...

..only to find Chad Danforth and Sharpay Evans locked in a passionate embrace.

Kissing.

* * *

REVIEW! (:


	3. Good Help

Author: dwilivia  
Title: Good Help  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 291  
Summary: sharpay needs some help in calculus, and gabriella just doesn't cut it for her.  
Authors Notes: this was randomly slotted into my mind by the writing gods who insisted that it be longer than a customary 100-word drabble. i call it a dragble. (a drabble that DRAGS longer than 100 words).

* * *

Sometimes, sitting right next to Gabriella Montez in Calculus is a big pain. Especially since the girl seems to already have the whole math textbook stored inside her brain.

I hate Calculus. Just about as much as I hate the fact that Gabriella is smarter than me.

I used to get pretty decent grades, too.

Until that smart-ass moved in one day and started acting all high and mighty.

Who honestly cared if she thought the second equasion should read 16 over pi?

"Sharpay?"

_I_ certainly didn't care.

"Sharpay?"

Pi can go rot in hell along with trigonometry, geometry, integration, differentiation... the likes.

"Sharpay?"

I will not turn around. For the sake of my sanity, I will not turn around. I will not turn around.

But then I do. Gabriella is smiling at me in that sickeningly sweet way of hers, rattling off how she's graded my quiz and how I've failed miserably.

Stupid Montez.

Does she even realise how dumb she sounds?

And while I carefully pretend that I am listening ever so attentively, I peek just a glance over her shoulder to stare at Troy Bolton for just a moment. His eyes are gorgeous. His hair is so floppy. And his lips are so... so sweet.

"Do you get it?" I find Gabriella staring at me once more, her pencil positioned over her neat, meticulous answers. I return the smile, and with false cheer, proclaim that I understand.

Which is totally why I happen to _accidentally _bump into Troy during lunch holding my Algebra homework, bemoaning my fate to retain a year because I'm just _so darn bad at quadratic equasions. _

And when Troy offers to help, I accept graciously.

After all, good help is just _so _hard to find around here.

* * *

REVIEW! Also, consider yourselves BEGGED to leave me a challenge. I have absolutely no ideas for drabbles these days.


	4. King and Queen

Author: dwilivia  
Title: King and Queen  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: They are the presidents of the drama club and the best actors in all of east high. But is all really _just _acting?  
Authors Notes: I don't really like drabbles when romance comes along, but it was a request from a friend, so I managed. personally, I liked it just okay.

* * *

"Please." Darbus was saying, "Show these people how a _passionate _scene is done."

She smiles at me. I hold her in my arms, bury my nose into her long, blonde hair and sigh contentedly.

"Everyone's looking." She whispers as I bend down to kiss her.

I'm lost in the kiss for a moment, forgetting, while the theater resounds with gasps.

Darbus clears her throat, embarrassed- a signal for us to stop.

"Wow." Troy says (and Gabriella readily agrees), "They really make it look believable."

Sharpay smiles at me, and I think they'll never know how true that statement really is.

* * *

REVIEW AND LEAVE ME A CHALLENGE OKAY! (:


	5. Karma

Author: dwilivia  
Title: Karma  
Rating: T  
Word Count: more than 100.  
Pairing: Troyella (hints), Rypay (BARE HINT)  
Summary: You'd think the cutest couple in HSM has got it all. Not so- when Karma takes it all away from them.  
Authors Notes: Had a fun time destroying Troyella. Oops. And Ryan with his sexy Brit accent- can you imagine? Oh, be still, my heart!  
Story Notes: (taken from A Dawn Delivery's challenge- which I didn't really follow, but it was a bloody brilliant challenge). "So, a challenge? Uh. Write an unconvential Troyella. I don't know how you would go about doing that, but, maybe, where the love turns out to be unrequited? It could possibly be set a year after High School Musical (so it would be the next year's New Year's)." -A Dawn Delivery.

* * *

If Troy hadn't known any better, he'd call it deja vu.

But he was standing on stage again, on New Years' Eve, holding a mike in one hand and wearing the same confused expression on his face.

His eyes combed the crowd. He didn't know anyone. Maybe one or two snow-boarders he'd met during one of his skiing adventures. But they all looked unfamiliar.

A song played.

He froze.

Words on the karaoke screen poped up in blue lettering.

He turned to his side and was met with brunette curls and dark brown eyes. Gabriella. _Gabriella._

_GABRIELLA!_

His heart was so happy he could weep. At least, well, he knew somebody.

But then, suddenly his whole world started to swirl. His skin prickled with goosebumps- he felt so cold. Everyone started laughing at him. He turned to Gabriella, and for a moment, she stared at him strangely, then wandered her eyes down...

Troy followed her gaze. His shoulders, chest, stomach, underwear...

Wait a minute.

_Underwear._

He was naked.

And everyone was laughing at him.

* * *

Troy Bolton shot up in his bed, sweating cold and breathing hard. He hadn't known he was clutching his blanket so fiercely to his chest, his knuckles were turning white.

The very next morning, he had grabbed Gabriella by the arm, stormed up to Ms. Darbus and all but yelled out, "We're not doing the musical, Ms. Darbus."

The twins who heard him suddenly leaned in to eavesdrop.

Gabriella stared at him, shocked. "What? Why, Troy?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, WOMAN!" Troy exploded, recalling the way her face stared so hauntingly into his during his dream and even now. Gabriella recoiled, looking hurt, then stalked away primly from him. Troy snapped out of his momentary lapse of better judgement, then started running off after his (soon-to-be-ex) girlfriend, screaming out his pathetic apologies.

In their desks, the twins smiled. Ryan stretched his arms above his head and said in his best British accent, "What a bloody brilliant day. We've gotten back our parts for the musical, and Troy and Gabriella's oh-so-perfect relationship is ruined."

Sharpay laughed and placed a hand on his arm. "Oh, Ryan. You are absolutely wonderful when you turn evil."

* * *

REVIEW! LEAVE A CHALLENGE! MANY THANKS. (:


	6. Troy Bolton and Noise

Title: Troy Bolton and Noise

Pairing: None

Word Count: 100

A/N: The amount of noise is inversely proportionate to the number of Troy Boltons in the caferteria, Ryan Evans discovers.

* * *

Ryan pushed open the doors, feeling grand.

The cafeteria was quieter than on usual days and Ryan liked to credit it to the fact that Troy and the wildcats were out of town playing the all-states that week. He plopped down on his seat next to Sharpay, glanced around, and sighed pleasantly to himself. No stupid wildcats to mess up lunch period for him for the next four days.

The blonde beside him raised an eyebrow. "You still thinking about Troy Bolton?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah."

Two tables over, Gabriella Montez proceeded to choke on a swallow of orange juice.


	7. A One Time Thing

A One Time Thing

Pairing: You'll see!

Word Count: 100

A/N: Super cute! I liked this one!(:

--

The skin near the base of her spine bore a brilliant red mark squared with seemingly malicious teeth indents that Ryan liked to describe as his best handiwork so far.

She'd been nothing like he'd expected- but truly, he'd not been expecting much.

It was a one-time thing. Their_ best _one time thing, that is.

But then, she'd grabbed her clothes and hurried out of the spare classroom on the third floor, sparing him a glance that spoke volumes of the way she must've felt about him.

But she was Gabriella, and he was Ryan Evans- what did he know?

--

REVIEW!(:


	8. I Knew I Loved You

I Knew I Loved You

Word Count: 106

Summary: Troy likes telling people their "supposed" sappy love story. Gabby wonders why.

Authors Notes: (I hate Troyella, I hate Troyella, I hate Troyella). Apologies to the Gods of Ryella, please _do not _strike me.

--

_Whenever Troy and I talk about how we ever got together, he always said he somehow _knew, at that point in time, that we were meant for each other.

It's sappy, almost untrue, but it's a good story anyway.

It doesn't bother me much, but sometimes it gets almost embarrassing, to the point where I decided to ask why he says things like that.

He just smiles. "I don't know. I feel like I've been waiting a lifetime for you- it's like I've always loved you, even right before I met you."

I smile. And keep letting him tell his silly, absurdly true story about us.

--

A/N: I don't like this one much. But well, it got me started. Let's move on!

PS: REVIEW, LOVELIES(: I need some good ideas for Troyella, even though I hate them so much, I still feel obliged to write about them since they're practically HSM staple.

_-i knew i loved you, savage garden_


	9. Not Falling Apart

Not Falling Apart

Pairing: Troypay (implied)

Word Count: 100

A/N: Bleugh. Don't particularly fancy this kind of cliché, but it came to mind when I heard the song, so I couldn't help it. Wrote this in the span of the song, I think about four minutes? It's adequate for four minutes. I don't particularly love Troypay, but at least it's less sickening than Troyella. (God, I must stop babbling!)

_--_

_The arm tossed across his chest was testament enough that he'd definitely slept with someone last night. Or at least, fallen asleep with someone. _

_A very feminine someone, he decided. _

_He gripped the side of the bed, trying to haul himself up, before suddenly coming to terms with the very blondeness of Sharpay Evans who was sprawled all over the bed._

_Naked she was. Sorry, he was not._

_  
Still he had to leave. He didn't like women getting all sentimental on him anyway._

_--_

That afternoon, Troy Bolton walks out on Sharpay Evans, trying not to fall apart without her.

-_not falling apart, maroon 5_


	10. 4eva

4eva

Pairing: Chadpay (implied)

Words: 160

A/N: This baby was when I started to compromise on the word count. Wrote after hearing the song once, pausing it so that I could think. I like Chadpay, I like Chad and Sharpay- they're wonderfully unorthodox together, don't you think? I'd like to imagine this scene happens after prom, in the bleachers behind the school. Nothing orthodox about it, just raw, heady passion for each other. C'mon, don't you love that sort of thing?

--

"Come with me," she said, eyes blazing.

He shook his head, still maintaining his strong grip on her waist.

She pouted. "Please? We could spend tonight together, do all sorts of amazing things with each other… _No, _I didn't mean it in _that way, _although…."

She let her words trail off, and he kissed her once more just 'cos she looked so damn pretty in her little pink dress.

"Come with me," She whispered against his lips. "What're you waiting for?"

He nodded shakily. "Okay."

The fact that Sharpay Evans wanted to spend the night with him, wanted to show him all the wonderfully sinful things she could do to him humbled him.

He unzipped her dress so it fell into a puddle around her legs.

She pressed into him, feeling solid muscle beneath his shirt and whispered into his neck, "Come with me tonight, and let's make the night last forever."

There were simply no words left after that.

_ -4eva, the veronicas_


	11. Do You Believe in Magic?

Do you believe in magic?

Pairing: Jelsi

Word Count: 128

A/N: I love Jelsi. I would think Jason is a fun, dorky sort of person you could just be plain stupid and fun with. Kelsi would enjoy his playful side and definitely loosen up with him. Golly, they're _too cute. _I wrote this in the span of the song, three minutes, thereabout, and am extremely in love with it because the idea is so super cute. Gah! I love Jason. He's so adorable. It's an honour to write about him.

--

"ALAKAZAM!"

Silence. And then,

"Jason?"

"Yeah, baby?"

She blushed while he smiled cheekily at her. "Uhm, not to be rude, but nothing's happening."

"What?"

"The… thing, it didn't disappear like you said it would."

Jason frowned. He walked around the box, inspected it from all corners and then sighed deflatedly.

She smiled. "See! I told you there was no such thing as magic-"

His eyes widened. "No such thing as magic?"

Before she could even manage out a word, he'd pulled her into his embrace and pressed his lips deliciously tight against hers, moving in the most purely marvelous, _magical _way.

And when he let go, he still had the audacity to ask, "_So, _no magic, eh?"

She hit his side, then pulled him back for another kiss.

_-do you believe in magic, aly&aj_


	12. Never Had a Dream Come True

Never Had A Dream Come True

Pairing: Chaylor

Word Count: 143

A/N: Okay, okay. I didn't really do justice to the pairing. I'm sorry. I'll write some nicer Chaylors some other time. But I really do not like this song and this was the only thing that popped into my head when it played. Wrote it while pausing the song because I cannot stand it!

--

Fourteen years from the day high school ended, Taylor McKessie was always brought back to that fateful day where she had to say goodbye to Chad Danforth.

She'd been accepted to Yale, and he'd gone off to UCLA on a basketball scholarship, and they'd decided that the distance wouldn't be good, not that they didn't trust each other, but that they didn't want to prolong something that would inevitably end anyway.

She always had a rather pessimistic outlook on life.

So why was it that fourteen years later, four years of college, and one shamble of a marriage later, she was still thinking of what _could've been _fourteen years ago, had she not decided to end it?

She had to move on.

But she just couldn't.

But she could… pretend.

Even though she truly couldn't say goodbye to the one she'd never forget.

_-never had a dream come true, sclub7_


	13. Us Against The World

Us Against the World

Pairing: Zepay (sorta?)

Word Count: Less than 200

A/N: Okay, I actually somewhat like Zepay, but when this song played, I had the vision of Sharpay and the Sharpettes at the poolside. I don't know, it's such a girl anthem that Sharpay just popped into my head. I actually like this song. It was a hit when I grew up. (I'm not _that _old, all the kids of the 90s would remember this!)

--

"Okay, go on Sharpay." A Sharpette offered her a tissue and a compact. Another patted her on the back encouragingly, while the last one held her hand for support.

Sharpay took a loud, dramatic intake of breath, then sniffled a little. "Girls, I _broke up _with _Zeke!_"

"What?"

"Oh my!"

"More tissue?"

"Thanks," Sharpay took the proffered tissue and blew her nose. "It's just that… I don't know! We changed! He changed! I just… I can't! I don't know!"

"There, there Sharpay." One of them gathered her side locks and brushed them with her fingers soothingly.

"Things will be better!"

"We'll always be here for you."

A smile. "Nothing like the Sharpettes!"

"Of course. Girl, you always know that it's _us_ against the world. We'll definitely be strong through it all."

Sharpay finally smiled and set down her Hawaii Blue shake. "Thanks girls. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem, girlfriend!"

"Call anytime!"

"Love ya!"

Ryan Evans watched the bunch of Sharpettes strut away in their heels and sarong wraps, waving Sharpay goodbye and muttered, "They're so darn efficient, should make them a part of room service or something…"

_-us against the world, play._


	14. Once Upon a Dream

Once Upon a Dream

Pairing: Ryella, Implied Troyella.

Word Count: 398 (!!)

A/N: I love love love love love this drabble! Like, I know the song is abhorable (I know that's not a word) but well, I just like the idea of it. HAHA. I love Ryella, it's always great to have some Ryella somewhere. Anyway, Ryan makes such a cute Prince.

--

She was tossing and turning. Strange visions of big puffy balloons, hedgehogs, squirrels doing pirouettes and twirls and leaps, plus giant pink clouds that seemed almost edible and were soft and smelt so good floated about her.

She found herself singing.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_

She gasped, and clasped her hands over her mouth. By Gods! She was singing sleeping beauty while she was, ironically, in sleep world herself!

She never told anyone, but Sleeping Beauty was her favourite Disney princess, and that song she was singing when the prince cut in was just the most romantic thing ever.

Now she herself was in it, singing without a care in the world in a forest full of scary little creatures.

She was starting to feel a bit creeped out, and was beginning to wonder if there was even a Prince Charming side to this dream…

She started singing again. "_But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once." _Her voice suddenly stopped, and she found herself unable to speak.

A male voice cut in, "_The way you did once upon a dream…"_

She turned to look. Seeing the figure of a shadow of a man, she ran towards it, seeking him, whoever he was, while that awful tune played on and on around them. It was so annoying that the authoress shut off her iPod while typing this so she could better concentrate on making this drabble shorter instead of longer like how it already is.

Gabriella shrugged back her curls as she reached her Prince. She tapped him and he turned. Her mind drew a blank as she saw, not Troy Bolton who faced her, but rather, Ryan Evans.

She gulped as he bent to kiss her, his lips brushing hers in a manner that was so soft and sweetly innocent that she held on to him, fearing the dizziness of her head was not from the awful ringing of the song (damn, the authoress is adamant that she _will _delete this bloody song after all).

But the dream faded, as Ryan's face and voice slipped from her, he whispered, "Goodbye, Princess."

He handed her a rose, and she felt it enclosed in her hand, but as she suddenly jerked awake, it was no longer there.

The dream was gone. And so was Ryan.

_-once upon a dream, sleeping beauty ost_


	15. We Should Be Lovers

We Should Be Lovers

Pairing: Rypay

Word Count: Too embarrassed to admit.

A/N: My favourite drabble that surfaced among the others. I played the song back twice, just to make sure I got the words right. (:

--

He caught her by the wrist, pulled her against him in the harsh, fervoured manner he often did (off stage, of course). "Run lines with me."

She had the bloody audacity to smile. "No." Then disentangled herself from him and whisked away into the changing room.

He yelled out, 'Love is a many splendoured thing, love lifts us up where we belong!" He paused to open the door. "All you need is love!"

"Please, don't start that now." Her strained reply came.

But he'd started. "_All you need is love…_"

She looked fierce. "A girl has got to eat!"

"_All you need is love."_

"She'll end up on the streets!"

"_All you need is love."_

Her reply was curt. "Love is just a game."

But he would have none of it. He came at her the same time she pressed towards him, and he caught her up in his arms in a moment of passionate frenzy. She was so warm, soft, lovely pressed into him, and he wished they _weren't _due in stage on ten minutes.

She breathed. Hard. Blew hot air into his ear, making it turn red at the sensation. He sighed into her blonde hair. "Shar."

"Shut up." She replied, touching his jaw, stilling him, then looking into his eyes. "There's no time for words."

He looked at her in a moment so heady the room should've exploded around them. "We should be lovers.."

She shook her head, whispering, "We can't do that." She cupped his face again and kissed his neck.

His plea rang out more passionately this time. "_We should be lovers, and that's a fact."_

She pressed a sad, final kiss to his cheek, before sliding away from his grasp. "_We could be heroes, just for one day…_"

He nodded, letting his fingers trace her blush. "_We could be heroes, forever and ever!"_

But her cue was on. She started toward the door, opening it a creak, before turning back to softly sing, "_How wonderful life is…_"

He raised his eyes just to meet hers. "..now you're _here."_

--

_-we should be lovers, moulin rouge ost_


	16. I'd Lie

I'd Lie

Pairing: Ryelsi

Word Count: Far more embarrassing than last time.

A/N: I wrote this after hearing the opening of the song, because I can't stand Taylor Swift, but well, I used to love this song and always pictured it with Ryella. Then when I heard it this time Kelsi came to mind, and so my fingers typed out something resembling a Ryelsi here. Enjoy!

--

She was having a good time, despite however much she'd been telling herself she wouldn't.

After years of idolizing the boy, she'd finally permitted herself to go out with him just once- and only once, and even so, she'd tried hard to convince herself he'd be as dull as a nut.

But he wasn't. He was entertaining fun. He understood when she talked about Sondheim and the likes, and didn't think she was a complete dork for breaking out into melody humming every odd moment or so.

He had the most beautiful eyes that changed colour. They were most often blue when he was in class, pondering the depths of Physics. Sometimes they were brown, when he practiced his dance steps under the heavy amber lights of stage. And quite rarely, they turned an interesting mix of grey and blue and a hint of violet that they were, right now, while she was sitting in the passenger seat of his car, listening to him talk about his last rehearsal with Sharpay gone wrong.

"-and she was scandalized that I would even try a _box-step _on her. She thinks the fundamentals are totally-"

She tried hard to concentrate on the conversation, but it was hard when Ryan was just there, being the gorgeous thing he was and acting like he didn't even know it.

She caught her breath when he breached on the subject of love. She just flushed and hardly said two words, while he went on a lengthy speech about how he just _wasn't _made for love.

"What are you talking about?" She'd gasped. She hadn't meant it to sound so dramatic, but she supposed Ryan was used to it, since he was always around Sharpay so much.

"I don't know." He said. "I swear, I think I'll never fall in love."

Her heart lurched. "Oh, but you must!"

He shook his head, smiling ahead at the road. "Nah, Kels, love's for people with gut. With capacity. I don't think I have that." A little silence followed before he perked up. "Anyway, I don't suppose you know _Evita? _I have the CD, we could sing along?"

She smiled. "Sure."

By the time she got home, her mother was all over her, asking question after question.

"He's not my boyfriend, mom!"

"Oh, but Kelsi, he was a wonderful gentleman…"

_Tell me about it. _"I'm not interested in him." _LIAR!_

"But with his colouring… oh! I'd love to have blonde grandchildren!"

She flushed. "MOM!!" _Not that it hasn't crossed my mind or anything…_

"Alright, alright. Go and sleep now." But her mother hid a knowing glance. "Just next time that boy comes over, you'd better make sure you don't have all those I-LOVE-RYAN pieces of paper all over your writing desk, okay."

With that, Kelsi sputtered, turning red and quickly retreating to her room to _destroy _ all of the incriminating details that she'd always been desperate to _lie _about.

-_i'd lie, taylor swift_


	17. Stay With You

Stay With You

Pairing: Ryella (Implied)

Word Count: I don't care.

A/N: I took some liberties with this because it's another Ryella, and I love Ryella so.. (: (PS: For Dramione fans, I'd like to think Draco and Hermione could have this little moment as well!)

--

The night was cool, windy. Almost frightfully so.

He didn't notice, and neither did she.

The only thing that stood between them was the barrier of clothing, and that too was soon gone in the heat of passion that enveloped them.

Quickly, suddenly.

Kisses.

Gasps aloud.

She presses,

He feels.

Holding on….

Shards of breath,

Falling sheets to the floor.

She twists and he turns,

..as they awake to a new world.

In the splendour of darkness, with only each other as comfort, they feel the storm brew outside that seems to coincide with their inner storm that brews with each kiss and touch.

Breathless they fall to the floor. Sated, they touch each other.

Feeling walls crumble before them, around them, feeling a need to run to each other just simply _be, _they stay.

_I'll stay. _He mumbles into her dark hair, while she smiles into his pale broad chest. She draws circles around his heart, then places her palm over it as if to say, too,

_I'll stay with you._

_-stay with you, goo goo dolls_


End file.
